Henry Pym, Jr. (Earth-555326)
| Relatives = Giant Man (father, deceased), Wasp (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-555326 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = variable | Weight = variable | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Insect-like wings sprout out from his back when he shrinks | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost; Greg Johnson; Craig Kyle | First = | Last = (Vision) | HistoryText = Henry, commonly referred to as "Pym", was the son of Giant-Man and Wasp. He was taken to safety by Tony Stark alongside with James Rogers, Azari, and Torunn to keep them all safe from Ultron. Pym along with the other children only knew of the Avengers through Tony's tales of their former glory days. One day while Pym and Azari were playing, The Vision arrived at the refuge. At first, Pym was frightened of the newcomer, but calmed when Tony told them he was a friend. Tony told all of the children to stay in James' room until he gave them the all clear. Eventually, Pym and the others get bored and went looking for Tony and the robot. In doing so, they found a secret entrance under the monuments commemorating their parents. While the curious Pym and Azari were eavesdropping on Tony and the Vision, James accidentally activates a series of robots, called the Iron Avengers, that because they were programmed to defeat Ultron upon activation, took off to do so, whereupon they were detected by Ultron, revealing the location of the refuge. Ultron then proceeded to the refuge and invaded it. Tony detached the Vision's head and gave it to Pym, telling him to keep it safe. Then Tony, now dressed in his Iron Man armor, stalled Ultron long enough for Pym and the others to escape, but he was eventually subdued and captured. As they were escaping, the Vision's head went offline and the children tried to come up with a rescue plan. Pym managed to reprogram the Quinjet to take them to Machine City. When they arrived, they were quickly outmatched by Ultron's machine army. Pym tried asking the now powerless Vision for help. Fortunately Hawkeye's son, Francis Barton and his Scavengers arrived and saved them. Betty Ross, who was also present mentioned that Tony was most likely still alive, giving Pym and the other children hope. When Pym and the others went off to Ultron's citadel to find and rescue Tony, Pym left the Vision's head in the care of the Scavengers. Upon sneaking into the citadel, Pym and Azari got the group past Ultron's security measures. When they managed to find Tony, Ultron confronted them himself. Ultron boasted that he would kill them all, starting with James. Pym protested, believing that James didsn't even have any powers, and shouldn't be considered so great a threat. Ultron disagreed and attacked. Thankfully, Hawkeye and his Scavengers came to the children's aid once again. In an abandoned theater, Tony explained to Pym and the others of Ultron's origins and the fall of the Avengers. Betty Ross mentioned of the still-alive Hulk, hiding in safety. Pym and the rest of the group decided to venture into the desert in a abandoned robot transport in hopes to enlist Banner/Hulk; once there, Banner told them he didsn't want to become Hulk again. Pym and Azari managed to get Ultron's attention by activating the homing beacon on their escape vehicle. Ultron and the Iron Avengers quickly proceeds to there location. When Ultron arrived, he ordered the Iron Avengers to attack. Pym faced off against Iron Giant-Man and managed to grow in size for the first time. Unfortunately, his transformation was not enough to give them the edge in the fight. Realizing this, James told Pym to go and get Banner, and to make him angry by whatever means necessary. After Pym tried everything he can, including blasting him, it was the attack of a swarm of Iron Wasps that caused Bruce to finally become Hulk again. The Hulk then went to face Ultron. When Ultron appeared to be beating Hulk, Pym once again tried to motivate him, first by pleading. Then by telling Hulk that Ultron called the Hulk a coward, and that Ultron said he was stronger. With those words Hulk managed to get back on his feet again. He then proceeded in defeating Ultron through sheer willpower, breaking him in half. The Hulk rounded on Pym in an apparent rage, but only requested that Pym never attack him with his stinger blasts again to which Pym quickly agreed. | Powers = * Flight: Like his mother, Pym develops natural wings when he shrinks, allowing him to fly like an insect. ** Energy Projection ** Size Alteration ** Superhuman strength | Abilities = * Science: Like his parents, Pym is a highly intelligent individual, and can figure out complex devices with a cursory examination. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = *Quinjet *Flight | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Size Alteration Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pym Family Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Pym Particles Category:2008 Character Debuts